The Golden Flames: A Nalu adventure
by CelestialflamesFT
Summary: This is Natsu's and Lucy's greatest adventure yet, as they must track the flames down before havoc and destruction descends upon Fiore, so that they can stabilise magic before it transforms into the unknown. A mission needed to get Lucy her rent money soon becomes a matter of life and death for the citizens- but how does this coordinate in their developing relationship into love?


**Author Note:**

**After reading all of the other contributions to Nalu week, I was inspired to begin writing this story, revolving primarily around the relationship between Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia in the anime, Fairy Tail. I hope that you enjoy reading about their adventures together and the interpretation that I have of their characters and their relationship.**

* * *

**An inevitable beginning:**

Every time I come back from a mission, the excitement fades back into the background, as an overwhelming sense of peace and contentment resides around me. Not just because the money that I have gained releases me from the worry of paying my monthly rent, but the fact that I helped someone else become happy through my actions, in the best way that I know how – with the help of my friends: Erza, Gray, Happy and… Natsu.

However, I must say that the peacefulness that I felt at the moment was probably caused by his current absence, because excitement does not remain dormant for long, wherever and whenever Natsu is around. I smiled at the thought; looking around my apartment I observed the burnt edges of furniture, alongside a ruffled but thankfully empty bed. I sighed in relief: I didn't think that my furniture would encourage the visit of Natsu and Happy any time soon, in peril of my furniture's own destruction, especially after the incident that had happened in the kitchen before we had left on our mission. Natsu could become so passionate at times, and his vivid emotions of happiness and anger combined with his dragon slayer powers always left behind marks - in the form of fire. I felt a sudden feeling of guilt: surely our friendship was worth more than a couple of pieces of furniture? I stood frozen for a couple of minutes as I pondered over the question, before mentally rolling my eyes. Natsu loves fire; Happy loves fish… so that must give me the right to feel protective over my love of organisation and clothes. Just the thought of Natsu and Happy invading my closet makes me shudder. I shook my head to remove all nightmares of burnt clothes, and Happy playing dress up.

* * *

_Happy twirls around wearing a cut and adjusted pink dress. "I'm Luuucy. You liiikke me. Therefore you must saaaave me before this dragon kiiills me!"_

_Natsu falls onto the floor laughing manically. "You… really.. sounded like… Lucy!" he shouted as he struggled to breathe between laughing._

_Happy flew down and kicked him, before posing on the floor. "That is no way to treat a lady!" Happy pretended to scoff, "Laughing in the light of danger! I could never ask the help from someone so arrogant." Happy flew away from Natsu quickly, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Happy was not quick enough. _

_"__WHO ARE YOU CALLING ARROGANT! DO YOU WANT A FIGHT FROM ME!?" Natsu shouted in Happy's face, his black eyes dancing with flames. Happy gulped. _

_"__Ermm Natsu..?"_

_"__WHAT!" Natsu screamed._

_"__Lu - ucy is going to kill yo-ou." Happy stuttered ominously. _

_"__HEY! You are the one wearing her clothes!" Natsu retorted back quickly._

_"__At least I wasn't the one who burned them." Happy responded smugly._

_"__I didn't burn her…" Natsu turned around to look at the closet, now filled with black shredded clothes, and a crestfallen expression crawled across his face. "clothes…" he finished._

_Happy immediately took the opportunity to fly out of the window, "Good luck explaining this to LUCY! Don't worry, you will have no problem because she LIIKKES you!"_

* * *

I immediately laugh at my imagination as Happy looks so cute in those clothes… and because of how ridiculous the situation was. Anyway… Natsu and Happy would never invade my closet – they wouldn't DARE. Besides, even if they did, I have the perfect punishment in store for them, and I would gleefully enjoy them going clothes shopping with me and paying for all the clothes I want to fill that empty closet… after calling Taurus, or one of my other spirits and setting them on the pair. I sighed and thought wistfully: although I'm always angry at Natsu and Happy when they cause damage, the marks they leave behind makes me blissfully happy, whether they are visibly displayed on my furniture, or touch the edge of my heart. They remind me of how lucky I am to have such great friends, and of all the times that we have had together. I laughed aloud. I would never tell them that though; it would result in the great pleasure I take of reprimanding them and the opportunities of kicking Natsu being taken away from me. And I couldn't allow that to happen…. I would NOT allow that to happen.

I peered around the corner to glance into the kitchen, silently hoping that the mess had not been as bad as I had remembered it. Ugh. Wishful thinking apparently did NOT work – but it was worth a try. I sank onto the floor and started to clean up, as I soaked in the peacefulness and the lack of excitement surrounding me. But for the first time, instead of the happiness and contentment that usually followed, I was hit with an unavoidable dose of negativity. I paused. Why was I suddenly so miserable? it wasn't the cleaning up… Wait. It couldn't be… I examined the empty void that had arisen into my heart - what was missing that could cause me to feel so disappointed? No injury had befallen upon me on my last mission, besides from the usual insult from Aquarius and her version of a spray of water. Oh no. I felt my head fall into my hands as a dreadful realisation entered my mind. That feeling of longing... Of an insurmountable depth of isolation and disappointment - I mentally noted myself diagnosed as lonely and incredibly insane.

I usually enjoy the peace that I find during the small moments when I am away from my team mates; I had just come back from a long, arduous and tiring mission with them that had lasted days. I couldn't be lonely, already, considering the fact that we had only said good bye and parted ways less than 25 minutes ago, after agreeing to reconvene, at the Fairy Tail Guild, tomorrow.

I refrained myself from screaming - I could not be lonely – anyone who missed the destructive displays of emotion, mischievous menacing eyes, and intensely pink hair of Natsu Dragneel , besides Happy, must be crazy! I halted my thoughts at that moment to reconsider the statement. I would be lonely if I had not spoken to him in longer than three days – I would understand that – but only because we spend so much time together as we are partners – we are a team together with Happy, and occasionally Erza and Gray. BUT… how could I be lonely after such a short duration since we saw each other last? Not to mention Happy's repeatable antics of "you like him" and "he likes you"; Erza's scary sense of what was going on and her steely eyes, alongside Gray's constant conversations, revolving around who was better: Lyon or himself. I must be spending too much time with them if I believe myself to be lonely each time that I find some time to myself. This time should be valued. It is rare enough as it is. I need a break. Maybe a retreat would cure me of this insanity that plagued me with hallucinations of loneliness…

"I'm NOT CRAZY!" I shouted aloud, as I tried to scare away any remaining thoughts of Natsu from my mind.

"I would argue that to be a subjective statement, Lucy." A voice whispered from the darkness of my living room, ominously.

I smiled broadly, as I already understood that struggling with the overflowing happiness I felt at Natsu's presence to hide it was implausible. "Subjective?" I questioned Natsu, refusing to turn around as I relished in his company, as it eradicated all thoughts of loneliness from my mind.

"Well, if you have a problem with that word, I could always replace it with an alternative." He responded quickly, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "How about, biased, distorted, or my personally favourite adjective: fiercely obtuse."

"Only you would have a favourite adjective distantly related with fire, Natsu Dragneel. However, I have a strong need to write it down before I forget it – I never knew that you could be so original." I replied, trying to muffle my laughter, and covered my mouth with my hands immediately afterwards to aid my motive.

"Ah, so you have a favourite? Ok. Lucy Heartfilia, that statement was fiercely obtuse." He replied seriously.

"I never said that was my favourite, and besides – I never agreed with you that I was indeed crazy." I mentally laughed in my head – I suddenly felt the urge to write down this entire conversation afterwards… perhaps I could insert it into my story..?

"Your inclination was evidence enough."

"Your voice inclines that you have broken into my home again." I sighed dramatically.

"Ah bouncing back conversations?" I could feel the grin in his voice widen: "More evidence to back my argument."

Gr... My smile dropped slightly as I bit my lip: He saw right through it. I framed the best comeback to get out of this conversation: "I was targeting for an apology from you for intruding into my personal space, actually. Will you ever enter my home like a normal person - through the door? ".

I heard a loud chuckle, and suddenly I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "So, are you saying that I'm not normal - that I am crazy too? Because that would certainly make you crazy because of how much you love and crave my companionship."

Hmm... Why would I ever crave his companionship? Did he even have a positive attribute that would cause me to want his company all of the time? I mentally pegged his obsessiveness in conversations as negative. So... At the moment the count was: 0:1. I continued to bite my lip to prevent a giggle from escaping.

"Lucy? You have zoned out again." Natsu sighed in my ear. "Ah well." He brightened up. "I will interpret your silence as you agreeing with my opinion." He paused. "Will you turn and face me now?"

I turned around slowly, allowing a broad grins creep across my face. "LUCY KICK!" My voice echoed across the room, and Natsu flew back 5 paces before landing. I quickly crossed the room, standing above Natsu to deliver my reply: "just because I have not kicked you out of my apartment for breaking in, does not mean that I won't do it... Or." I gritted my teeth, "that I crave your companionship. Seriously, we have just got back from a mission and already you are invading my apartment. How many minutes did you wait after getting home before you decided to come here, hmm?"

I heard a loud groan come from Natsu as he tried to get up. I continued to talk: "Besides, I turned around. Are you satisfied yet?"

Natsu paused and looked directly into my eyes, whilst slowly shaking his head. "I could never be satisfied whilst being on the floor." A chuckle escapes me and whilst I was looking at his face, his hand snaked out and grabbed my ankle, forcing me to fall besides him. My breath escapes: his smile broadened, showing off his sharp teeth as he continued his speech, "but I am satisfied now... Now that you have joined me." He winked at me as he looked down on me. Wait. When had that happened? I was pinned to the floor by his hands?!

"If you do not let go of me right now: I promise that you will not be happy with the resulting chaos that will follow." I narrowed my eyes as I threatened him. He did not move an inch. How would this go under as one of his negative attributes? Ah I think it still goes under obsessiveness... I felt Natsu become slightly rigid. Wait!? Had I said that aloud? "Lucy... I do have some positive attributes too you know." He teased me back, as I felt my face flush red.

"Ah I'm not too sure: I recently started and your positive attributes are at zero right now." I smirked back.

He faked gasping in shock: "how dare you insult me by blindly ignoring my good looks?"

I looked him up and down: "good looks? I don't see what you are talking about. Now - look at Gray. He is clearly blessed in that department... I don't think there is any comparison to Gray, Natsu."

"LUCY! Just because I don't have the habit of taking off my shirt at any opportunity, time or place, like the ice ballerina, does NOT mean that he is better looking!" Natsu agitatedly replied.

I subconsciously reached out a hand and stroked his hair... "Natsu - I think your pink hair says it all, really." I smiled up at his face. Natsu's irritation cleared his face immediately and returned to the smile that was usually displayed on his face. "Well, Lucy, I think my pink hair must be an attribute in my favour, considering how it is your favourite colour and all." He winked down at me.

"Okay, okay. Your pink hair is your one and only attribute at this point in time." I laughed cheerfully, "Now, would you mind it if you let me get up before I add heavy to your negative attributes?"

"I will grant you this request, but I must caution you that I'm not in any means completely letting go. I will always be watching you, and if I am not, I will be thinking about you." Natsu replied seriously.

I stared up at him in shock. "Lucy?" Natsu questioned me.

"I'm sorry. I guess that I am still getting used to this ... New you. You are so different yet similar to how you were when we first met; sometimes it's hard for my brain to get around it." I smiled back, after I have found the words to my answer.

Natsu laughed: "it is only of a result of spending more time in your gracious company Lucy... And with the help of Levy too." He paused. "Anyway, I never asked you: do you like this, as you called it, new me?"

"Ah flattery - that is new even for you Natsu Dragneel." I paused before becoming more serious, " I was wrong to describe it as a "new you" - you are the same person, and still act the same way that you always do in large groups, such as Gray, and Erza, but your character has developed slightly recently in terms of logic, and intelligence." Natsu raised his eyebrow questioningly. I realised my mistake.

"Not that you were never intelligent! Ugh! What I mean to say is that it has improved. The fact annoys me greatly at times because you have a greater understanding of me - so you can see right through me, at times..." I drifted off.

"But surely that is a good thing?" He questioned me, as he attempted to get me to continue. I smiled back at him.

"That was the negative aspect. But I would not give up the conversations and the greater understanding that I have gained of you, in result of these new developments up for anything." Because they mean so much to me. I would not say that thought aloud though.

Natsu looked down at me thoughtfully. "I suppose you are right in that respect, Lucy. However I must say that Happy remains the same despite being exposed to both large amounts of your company and Levy's."

"I have never thought about it in that way. By the way, where is Happy?" I responded, as I noticed the absence of the small blue cat.

"Ah, I asked him to drop me here and to return home." Natsu replied absently.

I stared at him: when had this separation between Natsu and Happy begun? "Uh, w-why?" I stuttered back as I tried to formulate the reasoning in my head. Natsu looked down at the floor and then hesitated a while before answering.

"B- because he didn't want to help you clean up the mess we left your kitchen in and I wanted to help you out!" He burst out, proudly.

Ah ... Ok. This would work to my advantage then!

"Perfect! Thank you for offering!" I got up from the floor and walked over the cleaning supplies and placed them in his hand. "I'm so tired - so you can clean it up while I catch on some much needed sleep." I yawned tiredly, ignoring Natsu's shocked expression. I walked away to my bedroom before slamming it shut whilst yelling: "try not to burn the whole place down." And then shortly afterwards added: "and STAY AWAY from my CLOSET!"

Ah, ok judge me if you so wish, but the moment my head touched the pillow I fell into the best sleep I had had in days. Besides... Happy and Natsu were the reason for why it had been in a mess in the first place. The smile on my face lingered, as sleep consumed me.

* * *

"Naaaatssuuu!" I heard a voice yell distinctly above my head. I moaned in my sleep before deciding to roll out of bed to figure out what was going on. I pushed myself out of bed, but found myself restrained by a sleeping Natsu, who lay at the bottom of the bed, keeping my legs pinned to the bed. I looked up to see a floating Happy above his head.

"Happy?" I called out to him, "What is going on?" whilst looking pointedly at the sleeping Natsu.

Happy looked at me worriedly and put more distance between himself and me.

"I don't know - Natsu didn't come home last night- so I came here to collect him, considering the time." He whispered hoarsely at me.

I sighed. "Can you help me to get out? I don't think he is going to wake up if you continue to yell at him."

I might have imagined it but a mischievous glint flashed across Happy's eyes, before he flew at maximum speed to assist me. Wait, he is pulling me? SPLASH.

Cold water enveloped me as I sank to the bottom of the river. I felt my eyes widen as my body froze, adjusting to the cold water. It felt like years, instead of the small seconds it truly was, that I began to feel my feet enough that I could swim and break the surface of the river. I spluttered uncontrollably for a minute before noticing Happy flying above my head. I glared at him.

"And how exactly is this fair?" I exclaimed loudly, "What did I ever do to you to receive such cold treatment!"

Happy looked slightly guilty but replied assuredly, "It is payback for the number of times that you have kicked me out of the window, and Natsu and into the river. I thought it was about time that you found out what it was like."

I shook my head in despair. "Happy, I get it, I'm frustrated though because Natsu is still in my bed – aren't you annoyed with him? Here we are, outside in the freezing cold, while he is in my apartment – that isn't fair either! Now either fly me back up so I can get dressed or get me my keys!"

Happy folded his arms. "I won't give you your keys until you say thank you. But now I have to go see Natsu!"

"HAPPY! GET BACK HERE!" I screamed loudly! What am I supposed to do now? I can't be seen in my pyjamas outside in a river in broad daylight!

SPLASH! "AGHH!" More cold water! I was forced to go underwater again, and seconds later I managed to get above the surface. What was that? I looked around, to see a sleeping Natsu falling down to the river bed. How could he have not woken up by that?! I sighed aggravatingly, inhaled deeply, and dived downwards to get Natsu. What was up with Happy this morning?

I tugged Natsu by his scarf and pulled unsuccessfully. Ugh! I shook him desperately, trying to wake him up, but he remained motionless. I pulled him by the scarf again, and eventually made progress, pulling him back to the surface.

"Happy!" I screamed, "Help me to get him out of the water!" Suddenly I felt the weight of Natsu become removed from myself as Happy lifted him up onto the river side. I scrambled out of the water quickly, and rushed to his side.

"Natsu!" I shouted in his ear, "WAKE UP!" I leaned down, and sighed when I heard him still breathing. I repositioned his head so that it lay on my lap and waited for his eyes to open.

He sprung up onto his feet, with an aura of fire surrounding him, the moment his eyes opened. "Who dared to spray water all over me?! I'm sure that the Ice ballerina is behind this! WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY!" Natsu shouted as he noticed his dripping wet clothes. Then he looked at me and his anger faded, replaced by frustration. He raised his eyebrows, "Lucy – did you kick me out of the window again? I promise, I did not touch your closet!" Throughout his outburst, his clothes had dried. I tried to reply, but my teeth were chattering and I was shivering too much. Natsu looked down at my wet clothes, and began to vent again, "WHO PUSHED LUCY IN AS WELL?"

Happy peered at him from behind his hiding spot of me, and muttered, "Me sir, Aye sir!"

Natsu could not contain his anger: he cared for Happy so much, so he walked over to me, and pulled me into a hug, allowing his heat formed by his dragonslayer magic, to warm me up.

"What happened Lucy?" He whispered in my ear, as he stroked my hair comfortingly.

"H- Happy decided to give us a wakeup call." I stuttered.

Happy moved towards Natsu, and wiping away the remaining tears on his face, that had subsided once he had observed that Natsu was okay. "I'm sorry, but I am under strict orders to get you to come to the guild immediately. You are both late. It's the master's birthday today and we are having a tournament in his honour. And as you are on my team, and because I want to impress Charlee, we have to be there now!"

"Are you telling me that I was dropped in cold water because you want to impress Charlee!?" I screeched at Happy, who nodded meekly in reply with a fearful look on his face.

"Aww that is so romantic Happy! Of course I will help you impress Charle. Just fly me back upstairs so that I can get ready, and then we can get going!"

Happy looked bashful, but shook his head

"Natsu…. Can you please persuade Happy to let me back into my own apartment so that I can get my keys so I can participate?" I sighed, in frustration.

"There is no need, Lucy; I have them here for you!" Happy exclaimed, dropping them into my hands. I looked at them… wait…

"Happy ! There is one missing!"

"Only your apartment key – just a precaution on my part. We would never get there in time if you go back to your apartment so that you can "get ready" - now let's move!"

"Wearing this?! There is no way I'm going to the guild dressed like this!"

"You are!" Happy exclaimed, "Besides, we could use your appearance to our advantage and win the tournament!" UGHHH! I screamed!

"Fine – Happy go upstairs and fetch me the dress at the front of my closet and some shoes. I will stay here." I ground my teeth at him.

Natsu got up and looked at me shocked, "Wait… So HE is allowed in your closet, but it is off bounds to me? How could you do this to me Lucy?" He smirked.

"Happy does not have the power to set fire to all of my clothes." I retorted, as Happy returned, dropping my clothes into my hands. "Besides these are exceptional circumstances" I quickly added.

"Hey! My fire powers aren't too bad! I warmed you up after you were pushed into the river! If I am right, that would give me one more positive attribute!" He grinned at me.

I nodded meekly, and pulled on the pink dress that Happy had given me, on top of my pyjamas.

Happy stared at me for a while, causing me to look down at what I was wearing. Admittedly, it was unlike anything that I usually wore when at the guild: it had a white background, with a heart shaped bodice containing one large dark pink singular heart, layered with a lighter pink ribbon which tied up from the top, in a ribbon to the ends where it widened, that I had tied in a ribbon at the back of the dress. The remaining part of the dress was covered in light pink cobwebs, with several Fairy Tail guild marks. My whip was placed inside the belt, and I wore knee high dark pink boots with it. I subconsciously missed the usual shirt and skirt combination that I usually had when fighting - I had only bought this dress recently and I did not enjoy the thought of it being left in tatters after today's tournament... I looked up to catch Natsu looking up and down at my outfit, and I immediately felt myself flush - hopefully not as strongly as Natsu did when he saw that I had caught him, before averting his eyes. A sudden thought came to my head. "What about you Natsu? Are you okay going in what you are wearing, at the moment?" I asked him. He slowly lifted his head and nodded: "I usually wear this in combat." He had changed his preferred combat gear on his last birthday, and replaced it with his present from me: his sandals and scarf remained. Instead of the dark navy jacket, a jacket covered in dark red scales had replaced it. The cloak that came from his waist was covered with vibrant flames, which covered a pair of white trousers, which had flames licking up from the edges. I can still remember his astonished face when he opened the present - he was pleased and shocked that I knew that his favourite colour was red. I stepped closer to him and wrinkled my nose. I turned to Happy - "Do I smell as bad as him?" I asked indignantly.

"Hey!" Natsu replied defensively - "I haven't changed clothes since before the mission AND I have apparently just almost drowned in that river!" I sighed exasperatedly. "I won't be able to concentrate with you smelling like that."

"Ah- but can you ever concentrate when you are in my magnificent presence?" He smirked.

I studiously ignored his remark and called to Happy: "Pass me my purse on the desk and then we can leave."

"Aye Lucy!" He called before promptly dropping it in my hands. I lifted out my emergency perfume and applied some on myself before removing the lid and dunking the entire contents on Natsu's head. The liquid ran down his clothes and his face. Natsu squinted his eyes closed as if he was being tortured. I rolled my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now Natsu," I said, attempting to keep the humour out of my voice.

He opened then slowly and smelt his wrist. "Ugh! Lucy! Did you have to apply so much? It is TOO strong! Now everybody is going to be looking at me." He frowned.

"Because you will actually appear to be clean?" I teased him, smiling with Happy as we tried not to crack up with laughter.

"No - but everyone will be staring at us regardless - we look very colour coordinated." He noted seriously.

"The good attribute of your pink hair appears again." I smiled back with a wink.

Natsu cracked a smile and tried not to laugh, whilst Happy remained on the side-line looking very confused.

"I'm not colour coordinated with you though," Happy participated mournfully. I grinned and dug into my purse, and attached a pink ribbon to Happy's tail and a pink bracelet. "You can give the bracelet to Charle, if you so wish, Happy." I whispered in his ear. "now we look like a proper team!" I squealed loudly. Natsu unfolded his arms and looked increasingly amused.

"Let's go! Natsu said as he started to walk towards the Guild.

"Just one second, - I have one last thing that I need to do." I replied, as I simultaneously grabbed Happy, and placed him in the river. "Now we are even: I forgive you for my dunking in the river this morning, Happy, but never do it again! Now I'm ready: let's go!"

Happy nodded numbly, in agreement and flew out of the river, whilst Natsu chortled with laughter: and with that, we began walking to the Guild, with great anticipation, determined in our mission, wondering what the day will bring us.

* * *

**I hope that you enjoyed reading the first chapter: Review to let me know what you think and if you can think of any improvements. ;)**


End file.
